


Here, Kitty Kitty

by pretthvvs



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Character Study, During Canon, Felinophobia, Genderized Racism, Good End, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interspecies Bigotry, Multi, Paranoia, Poetry, Racial Fear, Red Fox, Serial Killers, Shame, implied hate crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretthvvs/pseuds/pretthvvs
Summary: Courage's and Kitty's paranoia and dislike are somewhat similar after dealing with the extreme horrendous behavior of that counterpart species. Poetry.
Relationships: Bunny/Kitty (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Courage & Kitty (Courage the Cowardly Dog)
Kudos: 6





	1. Courage

Here, Kitty Kitty…

Hear me out! You’re scary! You’re dangerous! You’re violent and I _don’t like you very much!_

Pure, red, evil!!

White _masked_ evil!!!

Already had a clue beyond it and it isn’t pretty to me, don’t need a computer to know what those paws mean

Uh. Beyond the hissing,

and the beating,

and the drowning…

You’re already worse than those birds, you’re worse then those monsters! Heck, you’re worse than what some dogs regurgitated for anti-cat propaganda!

You’re a bad, bad Kitty

No, you're _You!_

And I don't like it 

And I don't want it

I screamed two times in how much I wished it didn't turn out as it did

Every mystery I get from you stresses me out every time

The _sob story_ is sweet and all but...

If you’re more degenerate than Eustace, which you are, then throw it all away!!!!

Please spare me, I don't wanna hear it

Not much

You’re going to get my Muriel in trouble

You’ll eat her alive

And leave her in bones

And spit her out

Maybe it’s wrong, I dunno, but I see someone else in you

But that's just my mind playing tricks

You're a second serial killer as far as I can tell

You haven't hid good enough

Muriel was right! You can't hide from reality, cause _I can smell it off of you!_

Your face is a red devil cat!!!

Glowing Green eyes instead?

Nuh uh, doesn't make a difference

How could I ever trust you?

But! I do think 

Your Bunny friend

Deserves better

Your Bunny friend deserves _more_

Poor, Poor, Bunny... 

I want to help her in a time of need, most definitely

Despite how weird you are

I rush to save her with your toy snatched

And go to save not only Muriel

But _her_

From the Mad Dog you wouldn't stop talking about

Poor Bunny!

I don't like you very much, don’t know what’s up for me for feeling it differently, but I know it was _just_ what you are to me- a devil naturally born. Red furred demon!!!

And whatever it is you’re gonna do...

It’s going to be stopped by me

With only a little bit of sympathy applied.

\- Courage


	2. Chapter 2

Rather then simple poetry, this fanfic will attempt to go describe the life story Kitty told as celebration of their good character. In slow progress.


End file.
